How to Save a Life
by Dbeltfan1203
Summary: "How am I suppose to operate on my boyfriend?" An awful accident has Logan worried. "He'll make it… I hope…" Jarlos and Kogan!
1. Chapter 1

**How to Save a Life**

Summary: "How am I suppose to operate on my boyfriend?" An awful accident has Logan worried. "He'll make it… I hope…" Jarlos and Kogan!

_I've been working on this chapter super hard. So please review :) Check my profile page for the picture that goes along with it! :D_

* * *

><p>"Kenny! I don't care if you were the queen of England! I won't let you get this puck past me!" Logan yelled through his hockey mask, as he stood in the goal, his body covered in all the padding and armor he needed to be the goalie.<p>

"Oh trust me Logie! I may not be the queen on England, but I am an amazing hockey player!" Kendall shouted and shot the puck towards Logan. Logan watched as the small black puck glided across the ice and he took a half step to the left, resulting in it hitting his skate and stopping.

"Ha! Yeah you are some star!" Carlos laughed from the entrance to the ice as he set his and James' hockey duffel bags on the ground. "Letting Logan stop your shot…"

"Why'd you two start with out us?" James asked, pulling his wool hat and scarf off and setting them on the bench.

"Well you were late!" Kendall stated.

"Well sorry we had to take a long flight. Los and I had a 3 hour layover because of the stupid snow!" James laughed and removed his coat, and placed hockey pads on instead.

"Wow 3 hours?" Logan asked, lifting his facemask.

"Yeah. Have you seen how crazy Los gets when he gets bored?" James asked as he knelt down to help Carlos lace up his skates.

"Yeah. We did tour together for 8 years." Logan skated over to the two.

"Plus the multiple years before that." Kendall smiled.

"Well… even as a 24 year old… he still is that goofy kid that I love." James smiled.

"Hey. No mush… it's hockey time!" Kendall laughed.

"Oh shut up Kenny, when we got here, the first ten minutes we skated you just wanted to go around the rink holding my hands and whispering cute nothings to me." Logan smiled and wrapped his arms around the taller blondes' waist.

"Shh… not in front of the guys…" Kendall hushed and kissed Logan's head..

"Aw. That's cute." Carlos smiled and grabbed his hockey stick.

"Oh just get on the ice!" Kendall laughed and skated over to the middle of the rink.

"Oh it's so on!" James laughed and met up with Kendall in the center as Carlos and Logan skated to opposite goals.

"Bring it pretty boy!" Kendall laughed and tossed the puck in the air.

They played a rough game and finally it ended with 5-4 Kendall and Logan.

"VICTORY!" Logan cheered.

"Oh hush." Carlos laughed. The four skated to the benches and started to remove their skates and hockey gear.

"So you guys wanna go to dinner? I'm starving." James suggested as he ruffled his short hair. Carlos grabbed his and James' duffel bags and nuzzled up against the taller boy.

"Yeah sure." Kendall nodded, swiped his long blonde hair into a pony tail, and took ahold of Logan's hand.

As they headed towards the front door a bunch of burly men all wearing hockey jerseys that matched Kendall's.

"Hey guys… what's going on?" Kendall asked.

"We have a game! Did you forget? We've been looking for you all day!" A man with dark hair and bright blue eyes yelled.

"Sorry Sam. I thought the game was tomorrow… I had this whole day planned with my buds." Kendall sighed. "Well… sorry guys…" He turned to Logan, James, and Carlos. "We'll just have to continue this party tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah we can stay in town." James nodded.

"You guys should come to the game and watch me play." Kendall stated.

"Yeah. I go to every one." Logan smiled. "Shit…" He gasped as his pager went off from inside his pocket. "Crap it's a 911… I gotta go." He sighed.

"Aw… you can't go tonight?" Kendall pouted.

"I guess not babe. I'm sorry. I'll hear all about it tomorrow when we hang out."

"Okay." Kendall sighed. "Well get going!" Logan smiled, kissed Kendall roughly before getting shoved to the door. The three watched at Logan ran like a mad man to his car.

"Okay so just be at the arena at 8." Kendall told James and Carlos.

"Okay cool man. We'll be there." James smiled and waved as Kendall ran after his teammates.

"You ready to go?" Carlos asked once Kendall was gone.

"Yeah." James nodded and they made their way out to their car to get to Kendall's game on time.

James and Carlos took a seat right behind the glass and right next to the bench the players would sit on.

"And your team captain, KENDALL KNIGHT!" The announcer yelled out.

They cheered as Kendall skated out onto the ice.

"Kendall!" Carlos waved.

He gave a small smiled before placing him mouth guard in and pulled on his helmet. As the game started, they got right into the game. James was yelling at the other team as they got a goal and almost was tempted to run out onto the ice and kick some ass.

"Jay, hunni. Just sit and watch the game." Carlos pulled James' hand down causing him to sit.

"Knight! Over here real fast." The coach yelled.

Kendall skated over after a time out had been called.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, sliding his mask off.

"Be careful of number 54, he seems kinda out for blood." The coach told him.

"No worries coach, I've got this." Kendall smiled and pulled his helmet back on.

"Go Kendall!" Carlos yelled out.

The game continued for a few more minutes before there was only one more minute left.

"Dude!" James screamed out as Kendall got slammed into the wall by number 54.

"Calm down Jay." Carlos stated and tried to pull him down to sit.

"What the hell is up with this guy!" James screamed out again as Kendall got slammed into the wall once again. His head was slammed into the wall for the third time that night. Carlos rolled his eyes at James and looked down at his phone.

-How's the game?- Logan asked.

Carlos was about to type back 'Great' when there were screams and Carlos' look snapped up to the ice as he watched Kendall fall to his knees.

"Kendall!" Carlos stood and leaned against the glass. "KENDALL!" He screamed again as the blonde fell onto his hands then finally collapsed.

"Kendall!" James yelled through his tears as he leaned against the glass. Carlos stood next to James, his own tears falling.

"Jay…" He finally whimpered.

"Oh Los…" James gasped at the sight of the shaking, crying 24-year-old, and pulled him close.

"Kendall!" The bald coach shoved his way through. "Knight! Are you okay?" He knelt next to Kendall.

"Coach… My head hurts…" Kendall moaned and looked up to the man.

"It'll be okay." The coach told him as EMT's surrounded the blonde and loaded him onto a stretcher.

"Kendall!" Carlos left James' side as Kendall rode past their seats and through the tunnel that lead outside.

"Do you know him?" An EMT asked.

"Yes, this is my best friend!" Carlos nodded as James joined him.

"He's like our brother!" James told them.

"Okay, you can go with us." He nodded and they climbed into the ambulance after they loaded Kendall.

"James?" Kendall called out.

"I'm here Kendall…" James hurried over and took his hand. "And Carlos is here to."

"Logie?" Kendall asked out.

James and Carlos glanced at each other, pissed they forgot to call Logan.

"I'll call him right now." Carlos stated and punched in the number for Logan's cell phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**How to Save a Life**

Summary: "How am I suppose to operate on my boyfriend?" An awful accident has Logan worried. "He'll make it… I hope…" Jarlos and Kogan!

* * *

><p>- Paging Dr. Mitchel! Paging Dr. Mitchel! – The PA system called out over the entire hospital. – Dr. Mitchel to Trauma! Dr. Mitchel to Trauma! -<p>

"Jeff." Logan rushed down the hall towards a fellow doctor.

"Late much?" The man laughed.

"No…" Logan pulled his white coat on and buttoned it as they walked. "I was just checking up on a patient I operated on yesterday." Logan smiled.

"More like asleep." Jeff chuckled and ruffled Logan's bed head.

"Okay… fine you caught me… But it was a short nap." Logan laughed and ran his hands through his hair.

"There you are Logan." Logan looked from Jeff to his boss.

"Chief. What's going on?" Logan asked as he entered the ambulance drop off.

"There is a trauma patient on his way here." The older man told the group of doctors. "He was in a sports accident. He could have broken bones," He told the head of Orthopedics. "The man is only 24. And he could have serious brain injury." He turned to Logan. "That's where you come in Dr. Mitchel."

"Yes sir." Logan nodded. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to shut it off. He saw that there were 3 missed calls from Carlos and 4 from James. He shrugged and placed it back in his pocket. His thumb accidentally turning the ringer up as it slid into his pocket.

"Look alive people!" The chief stated as the ambulance pulled up in front of the group of doctors.

"Info." Jeff asked.

"Kendall Knight. 24. Hockey accident." The EMT told Jeff. Logan's eyes went wide.

"There's so much blood…" A voice spoke up.

"He's at the hospital now… it'll be okay Los."

Logan gasped and looked up to see a sobbing Carlos and a worried James step out of the ambulance.

'How am I gonna operate on my fiancé?' Logan thought to himself, then quickly shook his head and shoved through the doctors and to Kendall's side.

"We need to get him to O.R. 2." Logan shouted.

"Logan?" James gasped.

"Not now." Logan looked over to James.

"Logan!" Carlos looked up at the doctor.

"I have to save him!" Logan yelled to his two friends as he helped push Kendall through the sliding door and through the trauma ward.

"Jeff escort James and Carlos to the waiting room. "Logan barked orders.

"Okay." Jeff nodded. "Please come with me."

"Kendall. Can you open your eyes for me?" Logan asked and shined a flashlight into Kendall's bright green eyes. Logan felt tears start to come but quickly blinked them back.

"Kendall do you know where you are?" Logan asked once Kendall opened his eyes. They ran him into the elevator and hit floor 3.

"The hockey rink?" Kendall asked in a weak voice.

"No. Kendall you are at the hospital. I'm…" Kendall cut Logan off.

"You have to call my fiancé! Please! Someone!" Kendall gasped out.

"I'll do it." The chief spoke up.

"Here…" Kendall lifted his hand and handed the doctor the cell phone. "He's speed dial 2." Kendall stated.

"Kendall… I'm Dr. Mitchel… And I have to take you into surgery." Logan told Kendall as the chief held Kendall's phone up to his ear. The elevator was silent as Logan's phone rang loudly.

"_If I ruled the world! I'd throw all my money in the air like confetti!" _The ringer sang out. Logan gasped and hit a button on his phone through his scrub pants as they exited the elevator.

Kendall's eyes opened and he focused onto Logan.

"Logie…" Kendall paused as he started to flat line.

"Dr. Kenner. Take over for Dr. Mitchel for now." The chief stated. "Logan come with me."

Logan followed his boss out to the hallway.

"What is going on?" He asked.

"Kendall's fiancé… is me…" Logan confessed.

"Logan I can't have you operate on him…"

"Please sir! I'm head of Neurosurgery! I have to!" Logan gasped. "He could have bleeding in his brain!"

"Then our 2nd in command of Neuro can handle it. You need to join your two friends in the waiting room."

"But sir!" Logan protested.

"You will do as I say. And I'll update you as much as I can." He placed a hand on Logan's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I understand." Logan groaned and rushed to the waiting room.

He pushed open the doors.

"Can I help you Dr. Mitchel?" One of his interns asked.

"No…" Logan looked around. "Jeff!" He saw Jeff sitting with James and Carlos.

"Logan!" James gasped and ran over to hug Logan.

"Is Kendall okay?" Carlos asked.

"Jeff. I need you to go into Kendall's surgery. Chief kicked me out."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Kendall's my fiancé."

"Oh I didn't know…" Jeff stated. "I'll go." He nodded and ran through the doors. Logan turned to his two worried friends.

"Now what?" Carlos asked.

"We sit and wait…" Logan sighed and plopped down in a chair.

"Should you maybe go and change?" James asked and pulled at the sleeve of Logan's doctors' coat.

"Nah." Logan stated. "I'm comfortable in these. And plus people will listen to me if I need to be assertive." Logan smiled.

"You assertive? Okay." Carlos laughed.

"Okay watch… oh there's one of my interns now." Logan snickered.

"Rogers!" Logan barked at short dark haired boy.

"Yes Dr. Mitchel?"

"Go find out how Kendall Knight is doing. O.R. 2." Logan ordered

"Yes sir, Dr. Mitchel!" The boy nodded and ran off.

"See I can be assertive." Logan smirked. "Shit… I should probably call Kendall's mom and Katie." Logan gasped and pulled out his phone.

It ran twice then went to voice mail.

"Well I can't tell her that her son is in surgery if she won't answer!" Logan huffed.

They sat for an hour or so.

"Maybe call again?" James asked Logan, who was pacing the spot in front of James and Carlos.

"Okay." He nodded and pulled out his phone.

"Logan!" Jeff ran out quickly.

Logan dropped his phone to the ground and met Jeff halfway.

"How is he?" Logan asked.

"He's out of surgery… there was minimal bleeding. He should be okay. He had a few lower rib fractures but Kyle got those. He'll be okay."

"Oh thank god… can we see him?" Logan asked.

"Yeah come with me." Jeff nodded and Logan, James, and Carlos followed.

"Here's your phone…" James handed Logan the item.

"Thanks." Logan shoved it into his pocket as they followed the doctor down the hall.

"He's in here." Jeff paused at a half open door.

"Thanks." Logan smiled and walked in. A couple doctors were in with him.

"Logie!" Kendall looked up and immediately smiled.

"Kenny!" Logan gasped and ran into the blondes' arms.

"Dr. Mitchel…" The chief spoke up.

"Oh. Sorry…" Logan pulled from Kendall's grasp and moved away.

"Mr. Knight. You gave us a scare. But you weren't that badly injured, just some bleeding. You'll have some pain. But that'll go away. Your lower back and sides will hurt, since your lower ribs are bruised and fractured. So I suggest, and I'm positive Dr. Mitchel will agree, you need to take some time off from hockey."

"But…" Kendall protested.

"Kenny… you need to relax." Logan spoke up, and gripped Kendall's hand.

"Fine…" Kendall sighed.

"Here is your phone back." The chief handed Kendall his phone back.

"Thanks." Kendall smiled.

"Well, I'll leave you in Dr. Mitchel's care." He stated and left.

"Logie… I'm gonna be able to play hockey right?" Kendall asked once the doctors left.

"Not for a month to 6 weeks." Logan told him.

"What!" Kendall groaned.

"Kendall… you had brain surgery! As your doctor, I'm telling you no."

"Well this sucks…" Kendall whined.

"Kendall you don't understand how scared I was when I saw you get wheeled out of that ambulance..." Logan paused, "I think you should stop playing hockey... for good."

"Then what would I do with my life!" Kendall asked.

"Become a teacher with James." Carlos spoke up.

"A teacher! Really?" He laughed. "I want to play hockey..." He told Logan.

"No. Kendall, I never want to have you in this hospital ever again! Not with something that scary!" Logan told him.

"But Logan!" He protested.

"No and that's final! I have to have you healthy for our wedding... I can't marry you if you're dead!" He stated. "Now I have to go, I'll be back to check on you later." He kissed Kendall briefly and rushed off.

"What's up with him?" Kendall asked.

"Logan was really scared. He had to be tough and put his feelings aside to save you." James told him.

"He was there when you arrived in the ambulance." Carlos spoke up.

"Ugh… I don't want to stop playing hockey." Kendall whined.

"But you will." Kendall's hockey coach and a few teammates walked in.

"Coach?" Kendall asked.

"I can't have you getting hurt. I'm sorry, you have so much potential. But, I think it's time to retire from the sport." He told Kendall.

"But Coach!" Kendall protested.

"Sorry Knight. Turn in your gear and jersey when you get out." The man sighed sadly and turned to leave.

"God Damnit!" Kendall screamed.

"Kendall, calm down." James stated.

"But this isn't fair!" Kendall groaned.

"It's better for you." Carlos told him.

Kendall started to sit up, but groaned as the pain from his ribs shot through his torso.

"Don't get up! What are you doing?" James asked.

"I have to prove to Logan and coach that I'm fine." He grunted and slid off the bed and to his feet.

"Kendall! Sit down! You just had brain surgery!" Carlos gasped.

"No… I feel fine…" Kendall wheezed. He had lied. He was feeling worse than ever. He shook his head as his vision started to blur.

"Kendall what are you doing!" Logan ran in after Carlos hit the nurse button.

"See Logie… I'm fine…" Kendall stated before falling forwards into Logan's arms. His IV ripped out of his arm and he started to flat line.

"I need a crash cart!" Logan screamed at the closest nurse as he flipped Kendall onto his back and ripped off the gown to expose his chest.

"What happened?" Dr. Kenner ran in along with the nurses and cart.

"Charge to 80!" Logan instructed. As one nurse pumped air into Kendall's lungs another tried to start his heart with her hands. "He tried to show me he was okay to play hockey." Logan stated as he rushed to put the shockers on him. "Clear!" He yelled and pushed the two paddles to Kendall's chest. He lifted in the air and fell back down. "Still no pulse! Charge to 90!" Logan paused. "Clear!" Logan placed the paddles on Kendall again. He rose in the air and his heart still wouldn't start. "DAMNIT! KENDALL KNIGHT IF YOU DIE ON ME, I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Logan screamed. "Charge to 100!" Logan paused once more. "Clear!" He pressed them down once more and it seemed to start Kendall's heart up, finally. James and Carlos stayed huddle in the corner.

Kendall gasped and blinked his eyes open.

"Logie… what happened?"

"You got out of bed, and your heart stopped you moron! Why did you do that?" Logan asked, trying to hold back tears.

"We'll be in the hall." James told them and left with Carlos.

"I wanna play hockey Logie… You get to live your dream, don't take mine away." Kendall begged as Logan helped him stand and got him back into bed.

"I'll think about it." Logan finally sighed as he placed the IV back into Kendall's arm.

"Thanks Logie… and talk to my coach?" Kendall asked as Logan pulled the blanket up over him.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." Logan kissed him softly. "Rest now, your mom will be here soon."

"Okay. Night Logie."

"Night Kenny." Logan smiled.

"Is he okay?" James asked once Logan shut the door.

"Now he will, I just have to keep an eye on him. He's weak." Logan told them.

"That was so scary." Carlos whimpered.

"Yeah. I feel that fear every time I meet a new person here." Logan told them.

* * *

><p>I'm not a doctor... so I'm not sure how all that works... i watch Grey's Anatomy and that's it. :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**How to Save a Life**

Summary: "How am I suppose to operate on my boyfriend?" An awful accident has Logan worried. "He'll make it… I hope…" Jarlos and Kogan!

* * *

><p>Last chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>"But Logan!" Carlos ran after the brunette.<p>

"I can't let him just continue to engage in this sport!" Logan turned around.

"But it's his dream." James stated.

"I don't care!" Logan turned on his heels, eyes filled with tears. "He is my life! He is **my **dream! I won't let my dream be taken away from me!" Logan screamed.

"Logan…" Carlos gasped softly.

"Dr. Mitchel," Dr. Kenner placed a hand on his shoulder. "Logan do you need to take the rest of the night off?"

"No." Logan shrugged his hand off. "I'm fine." He snapped and hurried off down the hall.

xxxxxxxxx

Carlos and James made their way back to Kendall's room.

"Oh Mama Knight! Katie!" Carlos gasped as he opened the door to see the familiar faces.

"Carlos! James! How are you?" Ms. Knight rushed from Kendall's side to hug the two.

"We're good. Sorry you weren't called sooner." James apologized.

"Where's Logan?" Katie asked.

"Still working." Carlos told her.

"Oh. Well… I'm gonna go take a walk… James… come with me?" Katie asked.

"Sure Katie." James nodded and they both left.

"She okay?" Carlos asked.

"She was very worried when she heard Kendall got hurt." Ms. Knight told him.

"I've never seen her this upset." Kendall sighed. "She wants me to stop playing to… did you talk to Logan?" He asked.

"Yeah…" Carlos sighed.

"And?"

"He wants you to live your dream… and he doesn't want his dream to be taken away from him…. And you're his dream…" Carlos told him.

"I know he worries… but I'd be okay…" Kendall paused as a wave of dizziness washed over him. "I just need rest… a week of bench time… not permanently benched." Kendall sighed. "I just want to make him proud…"

"He's so proud of you though… baby… he loves you…" Ms. Knight hugged her son. "He wants you to be safe. As do I."

"I know… but…" Kendall sighed. "I'll let him think about it…"

xxxxxxxxx

"You okay Katie?" James asked as the two of them walked around the hospital floors.

"Yeah… okay… no…" She sighed and stopped walking.

James watched as that little girl he once knew, with a wall of steel that seemed to surround her, stand and sob.

"I h-h-heard that K-kendall got h-hurt… a-a-and I… I felt l-l-like I was losing m-my dad again…" She looked up at James. "Kendall's my only brother… I can't lose him to!" She cried.

"Katie…" James sighed and pulled her into a hug. "He may be your blood related brother… but you still have Carlos, Logan, and I… We are your family to." I rubbed her back.

"I know… but… I can't lose Kendall…"

"I know… Logan said the same thing. You may not know… but Logan loves Kendall probably as much as you love him." James smiled. "I had never seen Logan so serious. When Kendall got loaded off the ambulance, and Logan saw it was Kendall… he went into this state… like nothing mattered except that Kendall was stable." James told her.

Katie just stared at him with tear filled eyes.

xxxxxxxxx

"Hey… Mitchel…"

"Oh hey Jeff…" Logan stopped walking down the hall.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not really… Kendall got mad at me… because I want him to quit hockey… but he wants to keep playing." Logan sighed, running his hands through his gel-less hair.

"Well yeah sure hockey is a violent sport… but he won't always get hurt." Jeff told him.

"I know…" Logan sighed. "I'm gonna go talk to him.

"Okay. Have fun man." Jeff smiled as Logan hurried to Kendall's room.

xxxxxxxxx

Logan walked into Kendall's room and saw Kendall asleep and Ms. Knight sitting there a serious look on her face.

"Oh Logan." She whispered and stood.

"Hey Mama Knight." Logan smiled and hugged her. "How long has he been asleep?"

"An hour." She told him. "I'm gonna go get Katie and get something to eat."

"See if maybe you can take James and Carlos. They've been here a while." Logan smiled.

"Okay." She hugged him once more. Logan went to pull away but she held him tight. "Thanks for saving Kendall. He needs you…" She told him.

"And I need him." Logan smiled and sat in the chair next to Kendall's bed.

He took a hold of Kendall's hand and whispered to himself.

"Kendall Knight… I love you so much… I want to be with you for the rest of my life… and I want you to be safe… But I know that playing hockey is your dream. So I'll let you have your dream. But only if my dream stays safe… Kendall, you're my dream." Logan sighed and leaned his forehead on his hands.

"I'll stay safe Loges." Kendall whispered.

"Oh Kendall!" Logan looked up to see a teary eyed Kendall. "You heard all that?" Logan asked, wiping the tears from Kendall's cheeks.

"Yeah. I woke up when you grabbed my hand. Your touch always gave me a shock." Kendall laughed.

"If you promise to be more careful… I'll ask your couch to let you back on the team." Logan smiled.

"Oh thank you Logan!" Kendall smiled and kissed Logan softly.

"Anything for you babe." Logan smiled.

xxxxxxxxx

Logan called Kendall's coach and got Kendall back on the team.

Then a few months later, their small wedding was held at a local park.

"So Kendall… was staying safe worth it?" James asked, as the four guys were standing and chatting.

"Yeah. I get to be healthy and marry my Logan." Kendall grabbed Logan and pulled him close. "I get to have a new dream."

"My dream just keeps getting better and better." Logan smiled and kissed his husband.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry it was a short final chapter... but I just couldn't think of anything else to put... no one kill me... sorry it sucked...<p> 


End file.
